greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
We Wish You a Greeny Christmas/Credits
Here is the credits for We Wish You a Greeny Christmas. Credits Main Crew Created, Developed, and Directed by Robert Stainton Produced by Chris Savino Maureen Sery Robert Stainton Terry Ward Co-Producers Valerio Bonelli Chris Curling Philip Robertson Supervising Director Dave Wasson "We Wish You a Greeny Christmas" Written by Robert Stainton and James Clayton Directed by Jake Sanford Originally Developed for Television by James Clayton Executive Producers Claude Berthier Duncan Reid Peter Webber James Clayton Costume Performers Robert Stainton Micah Menikos Shay Coldwell Linda Coleman Kristi Somers Janna Dubinski Tina Valerie Crystal Stainton Houschäng Néjadepour James Clayton Emily Adams Facial Assistants Jake Sanford Veronica Taylor Line Producers Marit Allan John Cawley Stanley Gullvins John Michaels Clay Renfroe Richard Williams Camera Operators Jake Sanford Derek Savage Kristian Michaels Emma Carmichael Assistant Camera Operator Larry Osborne Story Editor James Sharp Executive Story Editor David Shannon Unit Production Manager Robert Stainton Assistant Director Annie Sirois Starring the Voice Talents of Robert W. Stainton as Little Guy and Santed Sailor Jason Lee as Dr. Beanson, Fabritsio, Magic-Mario, and Beanson Billy Crystal as Doctor Georgia Denney as Little Girl Lucien Dodge as Gangster Sailor James Clayton as Little Guy 2 Frank Welker as Little Guy 7 Tony Daniels as Little Guy 3, Pella Guy, Gum, Jakelsm, and Greenie-Mario Russi Taylor as Geo Girl and Moctor Alina Withers as Little Girl 2 Nancy Lenihan as Little Girl 3 Sheila Reid as Dr. Mother Voice Recording Crew Voice Casting and Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Vocal Coaches Susan Roman Robert Stainton Original Casting James Clayton Rod Rodger James Sharp Robert Stainton Voices Recorded At Greenyworld Recording Studios Chicago, Illinois Oak Recording Studio Toronto, Ontario, Canada Secondary Crew Art Directors Jean Gagnon Robert Stainton Set Decorators Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Live-Action Coordinator Max Jeunet Props Jean-Guy White & Hélène Moisan Director of Photography Jean-Pierre St-Louis Property Master Hélène Moisan Floor Manager Manon Lacasse Associate Director Hélène Couture Technical Supervisor Patrice Jolicoeur Production Sound Mixer Caleb Elbourn Boom Operator Sasha Sanford Rigging Best Boy Electric Rosalio Cano Camera Control Unit Operator Benoit Anctil Choreographer James Sharp Catering McDonald's Canada/Les Restaurants McDonald du Canada Ltée Brown Brother's BBQ Ashley Holmgren Events Ebony & Ivory Food Catering Switcher Mario Bourassa Key Electrician Clermont LaPointe Rigging Electrician Javier Sanchez Carrera Lamp Operator Khan Griffith Key Grip Michel Audy Best Boy Grip Eugene Brian Kerry Dolly Grips Douglas Chartier Kristian Michaels Grips Marcos Hernandez Joe Hill Francois Locas Marcel Prince Glenn Wade Storyboard Designer Robert Stainton Storyboard Artists Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Arnold Jay Kaz Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Meijer van Wouters Storyboard Revisionist James Sharp Storyboard Clean-up Liang Xiang Talent Scouts James Sharp James Clayton Transportation Captain Robert Stainton Original Songs Music by James Sharp and John Maxwell Anderson Lyrics by Mick Karn and John Maxwell Anderson Original Score Composed by John Maxwell Anderson John Powell Hans Zimmer Theme Music by David Newman John Maxwell Anderson Visual Effects and Computer Animation by Blue Sky Studios Visual Effects Supervisor Jay Johnston Animation Director Chris Wedge Digital Effects Supervisors Hilmar Koch Dave Walvoord Visual Effects Editor Tim Nordquist Lead Animators Nina Bafaro Doug Dooley Animators Jim Bresnahan Raquel Coelho Rhett Collier Ed Gavin Jeff Joe Justin Leach Dean Lennert Carlos Saldanha Jesse Sugarman Steve Talkowski Aimee Whiting Dan Whiting Lighting Lead Mitch Kopelman Lighting Technical Directors Andrew Beddini Tom Bisogno Chris Burrows Danielle Cambridge Jamie A. Castañeda Rob Cavaleri Scott Clifford Rhett Collier John Donkin Mike Eringis Dave Esneault Sing-Choong Foo Kristi Hansen Jesse Hollander André Mazzone Lutz Müller Tim Speltz Kevin Thomason Jodi Whitsel Effects Technical Directors Rob Cavaleri Scott Clifford Rhett Collier Sing-Choong Foo Kristi Hansen Kevin Thomason Modelers Cliff Bohm Rachel Cohen Rhett Collier Shaun Cusick Mike DeFeo Doug Dooley John Kahrs Justin Leach Alex Levenson David Mei Carlos Saldanha Kevin Thomason Chris Wedge Aimee Whiting Danny Williams Jodi Whitsel Digital Paint Artists Andrew Beddini David Mei John Siczewicz Technical Assistants Chris Burrows Tim Speltz Production Supervisor Addy A. Schooley Production Coordinators Jack J. Stress Jr. Nick Schulman Irka B. Seng Production Executives Timothy J. Alaskey David Brown Angela Schullerman Production Manager Laney Gradus Production Accountant Anthony Nisi Production Assistant Billy Foster Research and Development Team Richard Hadsell Carl Ludwig Trevor Thomson Eugene Troubetzkoy Maurice van Swaaij John Turner Software Tools Joe Higham André Mazzone Sam Richards Chris Trimble Systems Support Dan Weeks Leon Xiao Executive Producers for Fox/Blue Sky Carlos Saldanha Chris Wedge Post Production Crew Script Doctor Podgórna Moczydłowski Track Readers Kay Douglas James Hearn Carol Liverson Video Editors Kay Douglas Sasha Sanford Additional Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Retake Directors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Outtakes Director James Sharp Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Assistants Michael France Hardy Hutchins Gina Lamar George Lee Post Production Dialogue Editor James Sharp Dialogue Editors Gabriel Garcia Brian Koch James Sharp Dialogue Engineers Robert Stainton Assistant Dialogue Engineer James Sharp Dialogue Recorders James Sharp Robert Stainton Digital Coordinators Gabriel Garcia Caleb Elbourn James Sharp Production Control Robert Stainton Post Production Coordinators Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Caleb Elbourn Al Nelson Gary Rydstrom Ethan Van der Ryn Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Ben Burtt Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Caleb Elbourn Tom Johnson Brian Koch James Sharp Assistant Sound Designer Tom Myers Digital Audio Transferring Marco Alicea Al Nelson Online Editors James Sharp Robert Stainton Foley Editor Frank Rinella Foley Artist Emily Adams Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Foley Recorded at Greenyworld Studios Skywalker Sound Additional Sound Services and Sound Recording by Yankee Audio Services Cinar Studios Audacity Sound Studios Presented in Music Recorded and Mixed at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox, David's Music Studios, Abbey Road Studios, Incompetech Studios Music Editor Vicki Hiatt Music Preparation Services JoAnn Kane Music Services Arnold Matthew's Music Production Bar & Grill Production Supervisors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert W. Stainton Production Associate Caleb Elbourn Production Assistant Audel LaRoque Production Coordinator Terry Ward Production Secretary Gabriel Garcia Script Coordinator Robert Stainton Legal Affairs Steve Alejandro Color Timing Terry Claborn Jim Passon Negative Cutters Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Gary Burritt Digital Intermediates by Technicolor Creative Services Hollywood, California Main Title Design and Animation Al Jeffery James Sharp Robert Stainton End Title Design and Animation Kendall Artwez Gary Hall James Sharp Robert Stainton Overseas Salespeople Erika Clayton John Hartford Khaki Jones Linda Simensky Doug Williams Production Funds Awarded From New York Lottery Ontario Lottery and Gaming Corporation Home Video Production Caleb Elbourn Lauren Macey Jim Martin Dionne Nosek Jennifer Smith Robert Stainton The People from the Companies For Cinar Micheline Charest Mark Chernin Marie-Josee Corbell Michael Hirsh Derek Moser Andrew Porporino Lesley Taylor Johnny Thomas Marc Tonelli John Vandervelde For Children's Television Workshop Dr. Lewis Bernstein David Britt Joan Ganz Cooney Fay Corinotis Jeffrey D. Dunn Terry Fitzpatrick Heather Hanssen Myung Kang-Huenke Gary Knell Gerald S. Lesser Michael H. Levine Sharon Lyew Peter Mackennan Vincent A. Mai H. Melvin Ming Daryl Mintz Lloyd Morrisett Edward L. Palmer Tamra Seldin Sherrie Westin For Sony Wonder Jovi Crooks Annmarie Gatti Gary Kahn Rynda Laurel Steven Okin David Pierce Veronica Villarreal For Sanford Productions Jake Sanford Sasha Sanford Arnold Vattensfisk For Bounce Animation James Clayton Erika Clayton The Executives in Charge of Production Executive in Charge of Production for Cinar Michael Hirsh Executive in Charge of Production for CTW Jodi Nussbaum Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder Becky Mancuso-Winding Executive in Charge of Production for Sanford Productions Jake Sanford Executive in Charge of Production for Bounce Animation James Clayton Special Thanks to Joan Ganz Cooney Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Final Part of the Credits Filmed on location at Supply Depot, Toronto, Ontario, Canada Downsview Park, Toronto, Ontario, Canada New York City, New York and Kaufman Astoria Studios New York Greeny Phatom Studios is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The money that CTW earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into Sesame Street, Greeny Phatom, and other CTW educational products. THANKS FOR HELPING! Watch Greeny Phatom and Sesame Street on home video, and look for these great products at a store near you, only from Sony Wonder. Wherever children's videos, compact discs, cassettes, and book-and-tape sets are sold. Visit Little Guy and his friends from Greeny Phatom on the web at: www.greenyphatom.com "Greeny Phatom", the "Greeny Phatom" logo, the "Greeny Phatom" sign, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop and GreenyWorld Studios. © 1998 Children's Television Workshop/GreenyWorld Studios All rights reserved. Produced by Sony Wonder, Children's Television Workshop, Sanford Productions, and Cinar Entertainment in cooperation with Bounce Animation Category:Credits Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia